The Inazuma Talk Show
by Jazzy Amythest
Summary: Ever wanted to ask any of the Ina11 characters (AND my OC's) A question? Here's the place!
1. Chapter 1

**Violetta: Welcome to the grand Inazuma Talk Show! And to make sure it won't be just boring old me, I have the entire IE Cast and my OCs to help me! I shall start once I have 5 reviews minimum! (NOTE: I am taking only IE and IE Go characters, not galaxy and CS pnes)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Violetta: We didn't get any questions, so we decided to make up our own up! MWAHHAHAHA!

IE Cast, OCs: Noooo!

Violetta: PUT A LID IN IT SCALLYWAGS! Anyways, we need a guest star! And we're incorporating games into this too!

IE Cast, Ocs: (sweatdrop)

V(A/N: I'm too lazy to type the entire thing, so yeah.): Anyways, Aphrodi, are your really delusional or did the Aqua of The Gods have some kind of effect on you? 'Cause everyone knows God is just a myth.

Toramaru (Wearing robe and holding a cross): That's not true! I have proof!

V: (Glares at Toramaru)

Toramaru: (gulps) Okay, writer-sama…

Aphrodi: Ummm… it probably had some kind of effect on me….

V: Okay… NEXT QUESTION! Oh right, I'm on question duty….

Everyone: (sweatdrops)

V: Inazuma girls, punch the guys you love!

Zaira: Okay! Sorry Genda! (Punches Genda softly)

Hakura: (Punches Sakuma softly)

Katana: (punches Midorikawa) Man, that felt good!

Midorikawa: (winces) I still love you….

Aki: (punches Ichinose)

Natsumi: (punches Endou)

Fuyuka: (punches Nagumo)

Suzuno (He's a girl in my fic! MWAHAHAHA!) : (punches Hiroto)

Haruna: (punches Fubuki)

Kidou: (dark aura grows) Fubuki…

V: Anyways, R&amp;R!


	3. Chapter 3

(A tall, slender girl wearing an indigo hoodie, wedges and black jeans and elaborately braided neutral black hair walks into the room)

V: Hey guys! Did you miss me?

Cast, Ocs: "_No…" _ Of course we missed you Violetta-Chan!

V: That's good to know! Anyways, we have a guest star today! Please welcome…

( A girl with long, braided, royal blue hair wearing an Inazuma Eleven T-shirt and Blue shorts and sneakers walks in listening to Stronger by Kelly Clarkson)

V: KIKO MIZUSHIMA!

Kiko: Yo! What's up peeps?

Cast, Ocs: (Whimpers)

V: Did I mention our questions come from her?!

Cast, Ocs: Noo…

** , I dare you to hug Haruna.  
2\. Gazel (or Suzuno, whatever you're using), kiss Burn(Nagumo) on the cheek! XD  
3\. Endou, dye your hair pink or the soccer ball dies.  
4\. Aphrodi, why is your hair so long?  
5\. Rococo, do you love Natsumi?**

V: (Hands chainsaw to Kidou) You might need this!

Fudou: You enjoy me getting hurt, don't you?

V and Kiko: Yes

Fudou: Curse my luck… (hugs Haruna)

Haruna and Kidou: YOU DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE, FUDOU AKIO! (start their chainsaws)

Fudou: GAH!

Suzuno: NO! I. AM. IN. LOVE. WITH. HIROTO-CHAN!

Everyone: Hiroto- chan? (sweatdrop)

Nagumo: And I don't wanna get kissed by Ice Princess!

Kiko: (dark aura grows) Would you rather get kissed by the fangirls?

Suzuno and Nagumo: No…

Suzuno: (pecks Nagumo on the cheek and gets a gallon on disinfectant)

Kiko: This is going on facebook! Yay!

Nagumo: (faints)

Endou: Yes, Kiko-sama and Viole-Sama! (dyes hair pink)

Everyone: BWAHHAHAHA!

Aphrodi: Well, I used to ignore it as a kid, and it grew long, so yeah….

Rococo: Ummm….. (blushes) Do I have to answer this?

Kiko and V: YES!

Rococo: Umm… Yes!

Endou: You monster! (Punches Rococo)

Rococo: GAH!

Kiko: (sigh)

V: (hangs up chocolate themed "Technical Difficulties" sign) ( Slicing, punching, cussing and chainsaws can be heard in the background.)


	4. Chapter 4

V: We're back!

Rococo: (walks in with prosthetic leg)

V: Wh- what happened, Rococo?!

Rococo: ENDOU. SLICED. IT. OFF. WITH. A. FREAKIN'. CHAINSAW!

V: Oh…. Don't want to remember that again. Anyways, we have a guest star! Please welcome…. Jade-chan!

Everyone: (starts clapping)

V: Oh, our questions come from her too! SCORE ONE FOR THE FAN GIRLS!

**I dare Aphrodi to hug me!(xD lol)  
I dare EVERYONE(Yes, including your OC's) to try and kiss there elbows!(Try it if you can...huhuhu)  
I dare Endou to treat Natsumi ice-cream!(Let's see how Rococo reacts..)  
Rococo? How do you know how to speak in Japanese but your not a Japanese person? Not only you but Edgar, Fideo, and the others!  
Ne Aki? Why does your face looks like bug-rat?(Sorry if these are mean words, I ABSOLUTELY hate Aki)  
Onee-chan? Why does Nagumo-kun calls you the Ice Princess?**

Aphrodi: There, there. (Hugs Jade)

Jade-chan: (smiles)

Suzuno: (Angry vein shows up) (grabs chainsaw) YOU DIE TODAY, TERUMI!

Aphrodi: AAH! HELP!

Everyone: (try to kiss their elbows)

Kazemaru: To the rubber-mutating machine!

Everyone: (becomes rubber) Much easier!

Endou: Natsumi, what flavour would you like?

Natsumi: Strawberry, please.

Endou: Okay!

Rococo: (glares at Endou)

Jade: (sighs) (hands Rococo V's white-hot steel slapstick)

V: (holds up three fingers) Three, two, one.

Rococo: THAT'S IT ENDOU! (starts slapping Endou like a maniac)

Endou: GAH! 

Natsumi: Boys…

Kakuma: (randomly pops out of laptop) This is going on Facebook!

V: (sweatdrops) Well that was.. weird.

Jade: Agreed!

V: Since Rococo is currently killing Endou, (tosses mic at Edgar and Fideo)

Edgar: Well, there are two reasons.

Fideo: Japanese is the universal language!

Mark: Besides, the entire show was dubbed!

V: okay…

Aki: Excuse me…. (get flamethrower)

Jade: (sigh) (locks Aki in a box with durians)

Suzuno: Jade, he calls me that because her is idiotic and brainless.

Nagumo: WHAT?! (GRABS MACHINE GUN)

V: (Sigh) I better call the prosthetics company….

Jade: (Hangs up technical difficulties sign) 


	5. Chapter 5

V: We're back! :D

Cast, OCs: (groans)

V: Our dares and questions come from Kiko-san this time! 

Cast, OCs: NOOOOO! 

**Endou...WHY DID YOU CHOP OFF ROCOCO'S LEG?! OnO**

**Genda, wear a banana suit for the rest of the chapter.**

**Suzuno, how would you feel if Hiroto got turned into a girl?**

**Now that we know your answer, Hiroto, go into the room that will turn you into a girl for three chapters! :D**

**Sakuma, could you dress up as a Pikachu for me? *puppy dog eyes* It would be sooooo cuuuuuute!**

**Aphrodi, I want you to put on a cow suit and do the chicken dance in the middle of the street. Make sure it's recorded.**

**ALL MUST dance to the theme song of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

**Fudou. MAKE. ME. COOKIES.**

V: Sooo…. Why did you slice off Rococo's leg, ne Endou?

Endou: Because her flirted with my dream girl!

Everyone: (facedesk)

Genda: (sigh) The things I do….. (puts on banana suit)

V: BWAHAHAHAHA! (Laughs so hard apple juice comes out of nose) KIKO IS A GENIUS! 

Zaira: Excuse me while I try not to faint….

Gazel: Well, it would feel a bit odd, but that wouldn't stop me from getting some popcorn.

Hiroto: THANKS A LOT, FUUSUKE-CHAN! 

Everyone: Fuusuke-chan? (anime fall)

V: Anyways, (pushes Hiroto into Genderbender)

Hiroto: AAH! HELP!

(5 minutes later)

Hiroto: (walks out wearing a girly uniform, makeup, and shoulder length red hair.)

Everyone: BWAHAHAHAHA! 

Nagumo: (starts snapping pictures) THIS IS GOING TO THE PRESS! 

Hiroto: (sits in emo corner)

Suzuno: (Pats Hiroto's back)

Sakuma: Ummm…..

Hakura: YOU DIE TODAY, KIKO! (Gets sword)

V: (sighs) (freezes Hakura)

Sakuma: (dresses up in Pikachu suit)

Kidou: BWAHAHAHA!

Sakuma: HOW DARE YOU?! (USES EMPEROR PENGUIN #1)

Aphrodi: No.

V: What?!

Aphrodi: No. Because that is WAY too lowly for my Godly awesomeness! 

V: Would you prefer the fangirl room?

Aphrodi: (shudders) No… I surrender! (Puts on cow suit) (Does chicken dance in the street)

Everyone: BWAHAHAHA! 

Nagumo: (records) BWAHHAHAHA!

Aphrodi: Grrrrr…. (turns into giant dragon and destroys Paris)

V: NOT THE STEREOTYPICAL FLAKY CROISSANTS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Kazemaru: There, there. (hugs V)

V: (Sniffle)

V: YAY! BRONIES RULE!

Everyone: (Sweatdrop)

V: (gets slapstick) START DANCING! (puts on music)

_5 Minutes Later….._

Fudou: Worst five minutes of my life…

V: (smacks apron onto Fudou)

Fudou: Wha-?

V: BAKE. ME. AND. KIKO. COOKIES!

Fudou: (sigh) (bakes cookies)

Kiko and V: (eat cookies) OMNOMNOMNOM!

Everyone: (Anime fall)

V: (still munching on cookies) Anyways, R an R! Sayonara!


End file.
